Mozenrath's Love Story
by tbwriter
Summary: I always felt sorry for Aladdin's enemy, Mozenrath, who appeared in the Aladdin series. He lives all alone in the Citadel. So I decided to change that. This story is about Mozenrath finding love. But will it work out?
1. Chapter 1

Mozenrath's Love Story

(Side note: I don't own any Aladdin characters. All I did was make Mozenrath's crush.)

Mozenrath was sitting in his library, examining a scroll. His eel, Xerxes, was hovering over his shoulder, trying to see what he was reading. Mozenrath saw the eel out of the corner of his eye. He rolled up the scroll and hit Xerxes in the head. "How many times do I have to tell you?! Don't read over my shoulder!"

Xerxes rubbed his head with his tail. "Sorry, master." he said in his raspy voice.

Mozenrath unrolled the scroll and started to read again. "Strange spell." Xerxes noticed.

"This is no spell. It's just a story."

"Oooohh. What about?" Xerxes asked with interest.

Mozenrath grumbled. "It's a stupid story about a stupid boy who falls in love with a stupid girl. That's it."

"If story is stupid, why read it?" The eel asked.

Mozenrath opened his mouth to speak, but then realized he didn't have an answer. So instead, he hit the eel again and threw the scroll in the corner. "It's just a dumb story."

"Mozenrath smart. Shouldn't read dumb things." Xerxes was always complementing his master.

"Yes, Xerxes, I am highly intelligent." Mozenrath got up from the chair he was in, grabbed his gauntlet from the table and pulled it over his right hand. The gauntlet gave Mozenrath amazing powers, which he loved, but it wasn't completely a good thing. The power from it reduced Mozenrath's hand to complete bone. And not only that, but it also drained his life. If he stopped wearing the gauntlet, he would live longer. But Mozenrath was too power hungry to do that. He loved the gauntlet more than his own life. Besides, what did Mozenrath really have to live for? Xerxes? No. His family? Mozenrath's family was just his adopted father, Destane.

Destane was the former ruler of the Land of the Black Sands. But Mozenrath betrayed him by turning him into a Mamluk, and undead servant. Mozenrath took over as ruler, which just meant more power for him. So family was definitely out of the picture. Honestly, the only thing that kept Mozenrath going was his love of conquering lands. At the moment, his target was Agrabah, the kingdom that housed his one nemesis… Aladdin. In fact, Mozenrath was planning to attack that very morning. "Do you remember the plan, Xerxes?"

The eel gleefully shook his head up and down. "Yes, master, yes." Then he stopped. "Umm…what plan again?"

Mozenrath's gauntlet shot out a green blast, just missing the flying eel. "Must I explain everything twice?!" Xerxes ducked behind the chair, hoping it would shield his from his master's rage. Mozenrath took a deep breath. "The plan is that when the sun comes up, we go into the marketplace, wait until we see Aladdin, kidnap him, and hold him here."

"Then what?" Xerxes asked, coming out from his hiding place.

Mozenrath continued. "Then we send a message to the Sultan and Princess Jasmine, ordering them to turn Agrabah over to me, or we kill Aladdin."

"And then when they give us kingdom, we kill Sultan, Jasmine,_ and_ Aladdin!" Xerxes cheered.

"Yes.' Mozenrath grinned. "Now come on. The sun is nearly up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Remind me again why you had to drag me to the marketplace with you." Iago said in a tired voice.

"Because Genie needs apples for his special dish tonight, and we have to get them for him." Aladdin replied, walking thought the marketplace.

"Two questions:" Iago began, sitting on Aladdin's shoulder. "One: Why can't Genie just poof up some apples? And two: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP JUST TO GET A FEW STUPID FRUITS?!"

"Keep your voice down." Aladdin commanded. "Trouble might be lurking just around the corner."

"Al, the sun's barely up." Iago informed him. "What nutcase is gonna attack us at the crack of dawn?"

"Just be quiet and this will go faster. Then you can go back to bed if you want."

"I still don't see why you had to bring me with." The parrot grumbled.

"Because I thought this would be fun for you." Aladdin walked past a dark alley. Unknown to both of them, a pair of eyes watched them walk past from the shadows.

"Oh, yes, this is so much fun. Getting a bunch of old, worm infested apples from some total stranger instead of sleeping." Iago said sarcastically. "I'm shaking with joy!"

The eyes from the alley watched Aladdin approach the apple seller. "Soon they'll be shaking with fear." Mozenrath grinned, still hidden in the shadows of the dawn.

Xerxes swirled around in the air. "Fear good. Fear good. Mozenrath plan good, too."

"Painstakingly waiting in this alley, and here is our reward." Mozenrath stroked Xerxes head.

"Take Aladdin now?" The eel asked.

"Patience." He smirked. "We must wait until he leaves the marketplace. Away from the crowd of people. Then, when he is alone, heading to the palace, we strike."

Xerxes laughed. "Aladdin in trouble. Mozenrath get him this time."

Aladdin paid the apple seller and exited the marketplace, Iago still on his shoulder, half asleep. "Quickly, we must follow him." Mozenrath, hidden under a brown cloak, ran out of the alleyway, trying to catch up with his foe. Xerxes trailed behind him, grinning.

Mozenrath was so focused on catching Aladdin that he didn't notice what was right in front of him. He ran right into someone and they both fell to the ground. He was the first to get to his feet. "Why don't you watch where you're going next time, peasant?" he spat.

Mozenrath gasped when he saw who he'd run into. The young lady was still on the ground, picking up the pears that had spilled out of her basket. "Who are you calling 'peasant'? _You_ ran into _me_!" she protested.

She had reddish-brown hair that went to the middle of her back, a red dress with a black ribbon tied around the waist, and, strangely, no shoes.

He was silent as he watched her gather the spilled fruit. She looked up at him while placing a pear into her basket. "The _least _you could do is help me pick these up." Her voice was angry, of course, but it also had a hint of 'damsel in distresses' to it. Sort of like, 'Will you please help me collect my pears? I'm in need of a strong man like you to do so.'

Xerxes was hiding behind him, not wanting to be seen. He whispered in Mozenrath's ear, "Street rat getting away. Must catch him to get kingdom."

"Did you say something?" the girl asked.

"Ummm…" he stuttered. "…Ummm…" This was a rare time when the ruler of the Black Sands was speechless. _What am I supposed to do?_He thought. Mozenrath was faced with a choice:Chase after his foe and proceedwith his plan, or help the girl with her fruit and risk losing sight of Aladdin.

He cleared his throat and got on his knees. Xerxes watched in horror as his evil master assisted the girl. But just because he was helping, didn't mean he was done arguing. "This wouldn't be happening if you hadn't been standing in my path like a fool." He snapped.

"It's not my fault you were running like a mad man." She said.

"Yes it is."

"How?"

Again, he was silent. _How is this possible?_He asked himself. _I'm losing an argument…to a GIRL. _

"You don't say toomuch,do you?" she asked. Now there was a hint of sweetness to her tone.

"Ummm…"

She laughed a little. "By the way, I'm Sabrina."

Mozenrath decided that he needed to leave before this went any further. A strange feeling came into his chest when he looked at her. He jammed last pear into the basket, got to his feet and ran.

"Hey!" he heard Sabrina call. "You never even apologized for running into me, you creep!"

He continued to run, trying to locate Aladdin. "What happened to Mozenrath?" Xerxes asked. "Stopped to help lady. It not like master."

"Silence, you urchin!" he burst. "I'm trying to get that clumsy tramp out of my head."

Mozenrath kept running, searching for his nemesis. Unfortunately, it seemed that Aladdin had gotten away due to Sabrina. Furious, he stopped running and grabbed Xerxes by the throat. "How could you let this happen?!"

The eel squirmed in his master's hand. "Xerxes let nothing happen. Mozenrath stop for lady and street rat get away."

"Are you saying this is _my _fault?!"

Xerxes whimpered. Not only was he Mozenrath's companion, but when his master was angry, he was also a punching bag. "I should turn you into a beetle and _crush you _for what you've done!" Mozenrath brought the gauntlet to the eel's face, threatening him. The eel screeched and closed his eyes, not wanting to see what would happen next.

Mozenrath kept the gauntlet there for a moment, but eventually took it away. Xerxes opened one eye to check if the gauntlet was there still. Mozenrath let the eel go and sighed, angry with himself. Xerxes flew around his master's neck and rubbed against him playfully, trying to quell Mozenrath's fury.

Mozenrath stroked the eel and Xerxes laid in his hands. "What am I going to do with you?" Mozenrath asked.

"Better question is, what you going to do with clumsy lady?"

Mozenrath ignored the question and began to walk back to the Land of the Black Sands. _Get her out of your head__. _He told himself. _Get her out of your head._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back in his palace, Mozenrath laid in his bed, but couldn't sleep. He had wasted the rest of the day wondering why he'd helped the girl. Every time he shut his eyes, he saw Sabrina. Xerxes was asleep on his master's chest. Mozenrath stroked his companion, although exhausted. The eel made a purring noise, feeling his master's hand. "Why did I do that?" he mumbled. "Why did I pick up those pears? What was that feeling I got whenever I looked at her? And why couldn't I speak?" Mozenrath's head was full of questions, and he wanted the answers to them. "There's only one way to get the answers." He realized.

"I have to see Sabrina again."

Sometime in the night, Mozenrath finally went to sleep. It felt like he had only been sleeping for mere seconds before he felt something cold and slimy rubbing up against his face. He opened one eye and saw Xerxes. "Master must wake. Must try to get street rat again."

Mozenrath saw out the window that the sun had just started to rise. _Perhaps Sabrina will be at the market again. _He thought. _I must get the answers. What about her cause me to assist her like that? If it had been somebody else that I'd run into, ANYONE ELSE, I would have laughed at them and squished the spilled fruit. So why didn't I? It's not love. It can't be love. I am the ruler of the Black Sands. I turned the man who fathered me into an undead minion. I love NO ONE._

"Master must hurry!" The eel said. "Must trap Aladdin to get kingdom."

"Yes, of course." He sat up. "We must get Aladdin."

But what he really thought was, _I must see Sabrina._

**. . .**

Once again, the cloaked Mozenrath and Xerxes waited in the alleyway. But this time, Mozenrath wasn't looking for Aladdin.

"Been here for long time." Xerxes whined. "No see street rat nowhere. Time to give up."

"I never give up." Mozenrath told him. "We wait."

"Why? Street rat not coming."

Suddenly, Mozenrath saw a girl with no shoes. He grabbed Xerxes and shoved him into his cloak sleeve. "Make a sound and I'll stew you." He figured that Xerxes wouldn't make a good impression.

He walked out into the marketplace, the hood of the cloak hiding his true identity. Sabrina was admiring the array of animals that were displayed by the pet seller. "Are you looking for something?" he asked.

"A h!" Sabrina shrieked. "You scared me. I didn't hear you walk up." She squinted, trying to get a better look at him. "Wait…you're the creep who ran into me yesterday!"

He was silent. _Thank goodness. I thought she'd figured out who I was. _

"Still a man of few words, I see." She noticed. "To answer your question, no, I'm not looking for a pet. I just love animals."

"So what's your favorite animal?" he asked. _The more we talk, the closer I get to finding out what I feeling when I look at her._

"I like parrots the best. Especially red ones."

"Red. The color of blood."

"What?"

"I said, um…Red. The color of…fun."

"You still haven't apologized for spilling my pears yesterday. They were all dirty and half of them were bruised." She told him.

"I'm not the kind of man who apologizes like that."

She turned and looked at him. He got goose bumps. "Well there's another way to make it up to me."

"What's that?" Mozenrath asked. Of course, he was only humoring her.

"Take me out on a date tonight."

_Date?! I only want to figure out why I act differently, and not as evil_ _around her! Not date her!_

_ Do I? _

"If you don't want to- "

"No, no!" He said. The words just spilled out of his mouth. "That would be great. In fact, I was just about to ask you on a date, so I guess this worked out great."

"So you _can _say more than one sentence." Sabrina teased. "Well, if you're going to take me on a date, I should probably know your name."

_My name? What should I tell her? 'My name is Mozenrath, I'm the ruler of the Black Sands, my right hand is only bone, and I spend my time trying to figure out how to conquer Agrabah.'? That'll go well._

"My name is…ummm…Mo." _Mo? That's all I can come up with?! The first two letters of my name?!_

Sabrina giggled. "Well okay, Mo, where should we meet for the date?"

"Why don't we meet in the forest for a moonlight picnic?"

"That sounds great. I'll be in front of the forest at sunset."

"I'll be waiting for you." _What am I doing? I don't know anything about girls, AND I've never been on a date._

Mozenrath watched her leave the marketplace. Xerxes started to squirm in his sleeve. He walked back into the alley, still keeping an eye on Sabrina, and pulled the eel out. "What Mozenrath doing?! Master never asks girls on dates! Gauntlet messing with his head."

"The gauntlet has nothing to do with this." He told him. "It has to do with my emotions."

"Lord of Black Sands have no emotions. Only hatred and rage."

"Silence, Xerxes." Mozenrath commanded. "The answer is clear now. I hoped it wouldn't this, but, Xerxes…I have come to believe that I have feeling for Sabrina."

When Xerxes started to scream in horror, Mozenrath clamped his hand over the eel's mouth. "Quit your shrieking. It's completely ridiculous to think that I could convince her to return the feelings, but…I have the urge to try. I have to make sure tonight's date goes perfectly."

Xerxes wriggled out of his master's grip. "You know nothing about clumsy lady."

"I know she likes parrots. Red ones. But I don't see how that will help me."

"Aladdin has parrot. Red talking one, too." The eel said.

"Yes…yes he does." Mozenrath grinned evilly. "Xerxes, I believe you've just given me an idea."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

During the middle of the day, Mozenrath snuck into the palace. "Now if I were a parrot, where would I be?" He searched every room he came across. "Sultan's room…no. Princess Jasmine's chambers, no parrot here…taking a closer look at her picture, I see that Sabrina is _much_ better looking."

He heard footsteps coming down the hall. He quietly shut the door and ducked into the next corridor. _I should stop talking out loud. Too much noise and I might get caught. Then again, those bumbling guards are no match for the all-powerful Mozenrath! Lord of the Black Sands! Now, back to getting that parrot._

After searching a few other rooms, he saw Iago sleeping on a pillow. Quietly, he walked into the room and opened the small brown sack that he'd been carrying around.

Iago stirred, feeling Mozenrath's presence. He opened one eye to see Mozenrath's hand coming towards him. He screamed and started to fly off. "ALADDIN!"

"Oh, no you don't." Mozenrath said. He grabbed the bird by the tail and forced him into the bag. "One annoying red parrot, check. Not all that's left to do is get ready to meet Sabrina in the forest."

All the way back to the Black Sands, Iago squawked and squirmed in the sack. "You don't want _me_! I'm barely Aladdin's acquaintance! You want, uh…THE MONKEY! Yeah, Abu's a _lot_ closer to Aladdin! He'll definitely give you kingdom if you kidnap_ him_!"

"I'll keep that in mind." He smirked. "But I have no intention of conquering Agrabah at the moment." Mozenrath shut the door to his palace. Xerxes raced over to greet him.

"Master get bird?" the eel asked.

"Yes, Xerxes, I have him right here." He held up the bag.

"What do with him?"

"I will need to pass it off as my own parrot to impress Sabrina. Red parrots are her favorite."

"Still don't see why Mozenrath wants girl to like him. Xerxes likes him lot more."

"Don't pester me, you soaring serpent. I have to get ready." He walked into his chamber and dumped Iago into a rusty.

"Mozenrath, honest, the sultan will never give up Agrabah for me! He hates me! Aladdin will try to convince him, but it ain't gonna happen. So now that your plan failed, just let me outta here and we pretend this never happened."

"You'll do anything to save your tail feathers, won't you?" He smirked.

"Eh, depends on what you mean by 'anything'."

"Well, lucky for you, my feathered friend, I have no intention of taking over Agrabah…not today at least."

Iago looked confused. "Did you hit your head or something? Last time I checked we aren't friends. In fact we're more like enemies."

"Well tonight we're friends."

"What?"

"Listen to my plan and this will all make sense." He explained about Sabrina and his date tonight. When he got to that part, Iago started laughing loudly.

"A girl dating _you!_ Ha ha! How'd you get her to do _that?!" _

Mozenrath hit the cage and it rattled. Iago stopped laughing. "I made a fake name. I said I was Mo."

He could tell the bird was trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?"

Iago snickered. "The ruler of the Black Sands named Mo."

"Well what was I supposed to say?! She caught me off guard and I have to improvise."

"Whatever you say…Mo."

He grabbed the cage and brought it to his face. "I could easily find another parrot to do this for me! One that doesn't talk back!" Iago locked his beak with his wing. "That's better. Now, Sabrina said she liked red parrots."

"She has good taste. Except for the fact that she's dating…never mind."

"That's where you come in. You need to act like my parrot. And you shouldn't talk as much." Mozenrath said.

"What's in it for me?" Iago asked.

"Not dying a slow, painful death."

"You've got yourself a parrot." Iago said quickly.

Mozenrath looked down at his blue outfit. "I should probably change."

Xerxes flew into the room with two robes hanging from his tail. One green, the other black. Mozenrath looked at them. "Decisions, decisions."

"I'd go with purple." Iago told him sincerely.

"Purple?" Mozenrath repeated. "I hate purple."

"Trust me, chicks like purple."

He thought for a minute, then let out an annoyed sigh. "Xerxes…what do I have that's purple?"

The eel flew out of the room and returned with a purple robe. Mozenrath looked at it with disgust. It had only one jewel, some dust, and a patch on it. "I don't even remember this thing!" Mozenrath burst. "I can't possibly wear this. It's _hideous!"_

"Actually, that's what normal people would wear." The parrot explained.

"_I'm _not normal. I'm the ruler of the Black Sands!" Mozenrath said.

"Not on your date you're not." Iago pointed out.

His face turned a little red as he grabbed the purple robe. "Fine." Mozenrath grumbled. "You'd better be right about this bird!" He walked out of the room. A few minutes later, he returned wearing the purple.

"How do you feel?" Iago asked, grinning.

"Stupid." He seethed. Mozenrath grabbed Iago's cage from the hook. "Sabrina better like this."

Iago cleared his throat. "If this girl of yours is such an animal lover, how do you think she'll react when she sees me in a cage?"

"If I let you out, you'll fly off."

"Look, I may not be the smartest bird, but I know better than to get you mad when you've got your glove on."

_"Gauntlet." _Mozenrath corrected. "But you do have a point." He opened the cage door and Iago flew onto his shoulder.

"Well this is something I never thought I'd do." The bird said.

"Tell me about it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back in the place, Carpet had noticed that Iago was gone. And after finding Mozenrath's footprints in the sand, he flew right to the Black Sands, soaring right through the open window.

Mozenrath started walking towards the door. Carpet panicked and stretched out of the floor. "I should probably bring something to sit on." Mozenrath realized. "The last thing I want is to get sand on this already ugly outfit."

"You're a real diva, you know that?" Iago smirked as Mozenrath rolled up Carpet.

"Yeah, and you're really annoying."

"I get that a lot."

**. . .**

Mozenrath walked up to the forest of trees. They had no leaves, of course. It's the desert. Sabrina was waiting patiently. "There you are." She greeted. Sabrina gasped. "And you're wearing purple! I love purple!"

"Told ya." Iago whispered in his ear.

"And you have a parrot! A red one!" Sabrina's smile was getting bigger and bigger. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Must have slipped my mind." He said.

Iago squawked, acting normal. "Slipped his little mind." Mozenrath shot him a look.

"And it talks!" Sabrina noticed. "That's adorable!"

"Pretty girl." Iago squawked.

She laughed. "Maybe I should be dating your bird instead, Mo."

"Ha ha." He forced himself to say.

"I brought bread, apples, and some pears." She held up a large basket. "Just don't spill these ones, okay?"

"You'll never let that go, will you?"

"Depends how well this date goes."

Mozenrath laid down the carpet, which he still hadn't realized was Aladdin's flying carpet. They sat down and Sabrina laid out the food. "A moonlight picnic in the desert forest. Strange first date, but so far not a bad one."

_It's working._Mozenrath thought. Just as he was about to bite into a pear, Carpet decided to take action. He flew into the stars. Food was flying everywhere! Sabrina was screaming!

"Magic carpet ride was _not _brought up in the date description!" She yelled.

"I didn't plan this! He yelled back. Iago had been flung off his shoulder during takeoff and was now clinging to the end of Carpet's tassel.

"Mo, I'm afraid of heights! Get us back on the ground!"

"I don't know how!" _How does Aladdin land this thing?!_"Carpet, stop!"

They continued to soar. Carpet knew better than to obey the enemy. "Carpet, down!"

Carpet was so busy trying to tune him out, he didn't notice the –

_"TREE!" _Sabrina shouted. Mozenrath looked up and saw she was right. They were headed straight for a tree! Sabrina grabbed him and continued to scream.

They crashed into the large tree face first, Mozenrath more than Sabrina. They plummeted down the tree, hitting several branches.

Mozenrath was the first to hit the sand, flat on his face of course. _At least this can't get any worse. _He heard Sabrina's screams getting louder, until he felt her land on his back.

"Don't worry," he groaned. "My back broke your fall. And I think your fall broke my back." That last part wasn't true.

Carpet finally unstack from the tree and floated down, exhausted. "You could have _told _my you had a flying carpet." Sabrina said, getting to her feet.

"I wasn't aware." He confessed. "Oh, great, my robe's covered with sand. The one thing I was trying to _avoid _by bringing the carpet."

"Well the picnic basket's vanished," Sabrina realized. "But at least we're back on the ground."

"Does losing the pears on a flying carpet count as spilling them?" Mozenrath asked.

"Ummm…I'm not sure. Not really."

"I guess our date's ruined, huh?" _Curse that carpet! When Aladdin gets it back, it'll be in SHREDS! _

"Well not totally." Sabrina said. Iago dizzily landed back on Mozenrath's shoulder, holding his head. "You can still walk me home."

"Alright." _Second chance, Mozenrath. Don't mess up!_

They started walking out of the forest. Carpet was rolled up under Mozenrath's arm. He decided not to rip it in front of Sabrina.

"You know," she started. "When we ran into each other in the market, I thought you were just some creep. But you're really nice."

"I don't get that very often. You're nice, too. And pretty."

Sabrina giggled. "You're definitely not a creep."

"What do you think makes someone a creep?"

"Well…I can't really describe a creep. I just know when I see one." She laughed again. "This one time I was in the marketplace, and this guy totally toped my creep chart."

"Tell me about it." Mozenrath said. _If I act interested, maybe she'll like me more._

"Well I was staring at the parrots again, when all the sudden, this guy comes up, and he's levitating!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, so he's wearing this ugly blue robe, and there's a flying eel next to him. He was probably about twenty feet in the air!"

_This is starting to sound very familiar…_

"And he's saying, 'Citizens of Agrabah, bow to me, your new ruler!' And I'm just standing there, watching him while thinking, 'What is this guy's problem?' And as if he weren't embarrassing himself enough, he shouts, 'Bow to me, Mozenrath, or face my power!'"

_Uh oh. _

"And then Aladdin shows up and completely defeats him. He didn't even put up a very good fight! He just shot some weird glowing balls out of his glove. Aladdin finally go the glove off him, and there was nothing but bone! Finally, this creep teleports over to Aladdin while he's talking to his monkey, grabs the glove, and then _poof!_ He's gone!"

_This is bad. This is really bad. _

"So to sum it up, Mozenrath is the biggest creep I've ever seen." Sabrina smiled. "But you're nothing like him, Mo." She reached for his right hand. Once she touched the gauntlet, it lit up with blue light. "Ouch!" She retracted her hand. "Your glove stings."

"Uhhh…"

"That's weird. How did it do that? Can I see it?"

"Don't take off the –"

But it was too late. Sabrina took of the gauntlet and revealed Mozenrath's boney hand. "Ah!" She dropped the gauntlet in shock. "How did…why is…wait a minute…" She narrowed her eyes and stared at him.

"This is bad." Iago whispered urgently. "Make up a lie, quick. You're losin' her."

Sabrina gasped. "It's _you! _Mozenrath! You tricked me!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sabrina gasped. "It's _you! _Mozenrath! You tricked me!"

"No, it's not a trick! Really!"

"Oh, it isn't? You _lied _to me, you made me think you were actually _nice_! What part of this wasn't a trick?!"

"Okay, it was a trick, but it wasn't meant to hurt anything."

"Yeah, well it hurt _me!_"

_ "_Just give me a minute to explain."

"Well you're not gonna hurt me anymore! This date is over!" She furiously marched away.

"Sabrina, wait!"

But she didn't listen.

"Well, you gave it your best shot, kid." Iago told him. "Your best shot was just really bad."

"Just get out of here." Mozenrath said monotony. "I don't need you anymore. It's over."

Iago looked at him for a moment, as Mozenrath stared at Sabrina's silhouette. Then he took off into the sky. Carpet shook under Mozenrath's arm, trying to get free. Mozenrath sighed, staring at the ground. He let Carpet go, no longer feeling angry. In fact, he didn't really feel anything at all. He was just…numb.

Unloved.

**. . .**

Unknown to Mozenrath, who was still trudging back to the Citadel, one of his Mamluks was searching his scrolls. But this wasn't just a regular Mamluk…

This was Destane.

_To be continued…_

So, that's my first fan fiction. I hope you like it. Reply to me if you like it or have ideas for me. I will start the next one soon. It will be titled "Saving the Sands", so keep your eyes open! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
